Uncharted Stars
by paigenumber
Summary: Harry Potter AU/ Doctor Who crossover. When Lily Evans, an incredibly normal girl who dreams of better things is whisked away by a mysterious man with his blue Police Box, things take a drastic 180 degree turn for her as she discovers things that she had never even believed were possible. But, evil is afoot and can the Doctor and his newest companion pull together to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: This is a Harry Potter AU/ Doctor Who crossover. _**

**Chapter one: **

* * *

"T. A. R. D. I. S." The Doctor said, giving a little smirk as he looked at his newest companion, with her flowing red hair, glowing emerald green eyes and a personality as feisty as a human can get. There was just something about her, like her centre, which just made her glow with confidence, kindness and absolute love- all the qualities that he valued in people.  
"Time and Relative Dimension in Space." He explained, catching the brief, though very notable, flicker of confusion in those emerald depths. Showing a new companion everything was always a huge risk for him. He had to pull off the armour and open his heart to the inevitable sadness that would eventually come. He did it to himself, he knew that he deserved it, especially after what happened during the Time War.  
"Yes, because that makes even more sense." The companion mumbled under her breath as she ran her hands over the walls, still in complete awe that it was bigger on the inside. The alien technology part, well, that hadn't really thrown her or bothered her in the least after what she'd seen that had brought them together. She was just happy to see some mechanics that weren't trying to cut her brain from her skull.

The Tardis on a whole was magnificent and changed everything. Now, she couldn't go back to her boring normal life and a part of her screamed that she'd never want to. She'd seen things she could never ever forget and it made excitement flow through her veins.

Lily Evans had new dreams, not to be a journalist, although that was still there, but to travel time and all of space with this man, his hair horrendously messy and his warm hazel eyes behind his glasses.  
The Doctor smirked at her, his hands behind his head as he reclined on the little seat by the console. He had a muscular but lanky body and Lily knew the band that was emblazed on his t-shirt, one of their songs even being her go-to shower song. Not that that was something she would so willingly share with this bloke.  
"Have I impressed you yet?"  
Just to be stubborn, she shook her head and crossed her arms. "I'm a little disappointed, actually, Doctor. You promised me all of time and space and all I get is a box that is bigger on the inside. Big whoop."  
Outside she was the picture of nonchalance but inside she was teeming with excitement at the possibility of unexplored worlds and gone-by periods of time. She had always been a history nut, preferring to spend her time pouring over the yellowed pages of a book while her friends played sports and snogged boys.  
The Doctor stood up and started fiddling with controls, occasionally using his foot or a hammer to hit the exact doohickey, a slightly maniac-like grin stretched across his face while doing so.  
"You're a challenge, Evans, I'll give you that."  
The machine gave a lurch and the Doctor laughed hysterically, while Lily stumbled and desperately grabbed hold of a rail so she didn't face plant in the "Time and relative dimension in space".  
"What are you doing?! Is there an earthquake in here?!" Lily shouted, glancing around her with panic shining in that emerald gaze. Finally, the lurking came to a stop.  
The Doctor smirked and indicated to the door of the TARDIS.  
"Go on, take a look, Evans."

* * *

Meeting the Doctor had definitely not been planned, well not by her. By fate, possibly, but Lily wasn't willing to exactly spend that much time considering fate's actions.

The day before she left for college, everything had changed. It was like her world had done a 180 degree turn and she was still glancing around her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

She was a regular girl before she met him, just a girl with squabbling parents and a sister that despised her for petty things. A girl who wanted to escape all that by chasing a life revolving around mystery, intrigue, news stories and just words in general.

Everything had changed for Lily Evans on the first of September, a seemingly un-important day to many people around the globe, except her. It had of course, started out normal, as all turning points do.

Lily had eaten breakfast, kissed her mother and father goodbye, hoping that they didn't get into yet another fight for just that day and then left for her work. She'd worked at exactly the same place all through high school and had honestly loved the little book shop on the corner of Third Street.

The walk to the shop was long, but it was a lovely fall day and she enjoyed taking in all the beautiful orange, red and yellow leaves as she tugged her jacket closed against the wind.

* * *

Once at the bookshop she worked at to pay for her university education, she placed her bag behind the counter and started to shelve books. They'd recently gotten in a new delivery and boxes had flowed off into the shop section of the building, meaning there had to be something taking up the outdoor storage space.

For about an hour, it was just her in the shop, humming a Beatles song as she worked, before a man with shaggy hair and square glasses entered the shop. He didn't look much older than her and reminded her of a confident but gawky man.

Lily tried to ignore him, frowning slightly whenever she glanced over at him. He was hindering her ability to shelve books. He was moving back and forth between the aisles, sometimes using an odd looking torch to look at the covers of the novels and continued to get in her way whenever they happened to cross paths.

Suddenly, a loud grinding noise caused both of the people to jump sharply, glancing around the shop to try and figure out where the noise was coming from. It only took Lily a few seconds to notice the noise was coming from the back room.

After snagging the heavy cricket bat from behind the counter, not paying heed to the odd look she received from the man, she moved off to investigate. Her inquisitive side was what urged her to be a journalist, loving the appealing of idea of being able to discover new things.

As she moved closer to the door, about ten centimetres from the heavy wood, the sounds of sawing increased.

Gulping slightly and pushing away the fear that was bubbling, Lily decided that it was rational fear as she had absolutely no idea what was going on in there, and pulled the door open.

She initially froze, confronted with the unfamiliar with plastic sheeting that seemed to be hanging from the ceiling. The sheeting seemed to be flecked with something and her blood ran cold when she realised exactly what it was, human blood.

The noises were nearly deafening now since the heavy door was no longer acting a barrier, causing Lily to flinch whenever the saw seemed to grind against something, causing a high pitched wail-like sound to be heard throughout the store.

Using her left hand, her right firmly holding the cricket bat in a position where she'd be able to hit whatever or whoever was in the back room, she shoved the plastic sheeting out of the way and was confronted with a truly horrendous image.

A scream rose and then died in her throat at what she saw. There was puddles of blood covering the floor, which didn't seem to have been lucky enough to be covered by the tarps. There was a dead body lying on the ground, the top of the skull sawn off and lying a little further off. A lump formed in her throat as she recognised who it was. Beeping filled the room and the loud sawing stopped, but Lily didn't move, her eyes still taking in the machinery just shining through the translucent tarps. There was a type of apparatus, saws, knifes and various deadly looking things were attached to the ceiling and in the perfect position on top of a large chair, that had metal cuffs attached to the arms and legs.

It was absolutely horrendous image, especially when Lily realised that she recognised the person lying in the puddles of blood.

Squeezing her eyes, Lily tried to control her breathing and keep calm as she heard a sound that she'd never forget. Loud noises filled the room again, this time sounding like footsteps, although they had a mechanical like noise to it.

Opening her eyes again, Lily took a few steps back, shaking her head back and forth as she tried to figure everything out. "What…what is that?" She spoke more to herself than anyone else although the man who was in the bookshop with her answered. "It's a cyber-conversion unit." Came his husky voice in her ear, making her jump from the haze that she'd been in. "Run!" He said, sounding a lot more urgent as he twined their fingers together and pulled her from the bookshop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**Author's note: I know it's not the best chapter, but enjoy. Hopefully. **

* * *

When Lily Evans opened the door of the Tardis and peeked out it took a while for her senses to adjust to the light, the smells and the sounds of another time. From the looks of the people bustling about around her they were somewhere in the past, somewhere new to explore and discover.

Music was playing and confetti lined the streets as well as deflated balloons and flowers. People were talking excitedly to one another and with wide eyes, she looked around in absolute wonder.

"Do you know where we are, Evans?" Came the voice of the Doctor. He was leaning up against the door frame, hazel eyes surveying her from behind those square glasses of his.

Lily nodded, moving to step out into the new world, yet the Doctor caught her by the back of her jacket. She frowned initially, but answered his question. "Of course. November 11, 1918. The first world war has just come to a close."

The Doctor was unable to hide his grin at her response, eyes shining with glee that she'd understood where he'd taken her. His hand remained knotted in her jacket before he tugged her back into the space ship and closed the doors firmly.

"You can't just saunter out in what you're wearing. The women will have a heart attack, for starters, and the men…well, let's just say you're a very fit woman Evans and you'll have them celebrating something other than the end of the Great War."

As he spoke, the red haired girl's eyebrows started to descend until they were furrowed deeply while she analysed him, her head tilted to one side the slightest bit. "I'm not entirely sure to either be offended by your comment and slap you with my cricket bat, or to thank you, but I will tell you now that I don't own anything in my wardrobe that would be appropriate for 1918 post war celebrations."

The Doctor just grinned at her as he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his back pocket and started throwing it up into the air. He'd watch it spin in the air a few times before catching it effortlessly and continuing the activity.

"Down the stairs, take four lefts- no three, four would bring you back to the stairs- then ninth door on your right." He nodded at her, as if dismissing her politely. "You should be able to find something appropriate for this time period, Evans."

Rolling her eyes at him, Lily started to leave down the hallway, muttering the directions that he'd given back to herself so that she didn't forget them. As she reached the first left his voice carried through the time machine to her, "And be quick about it!"

* * *

"It's a what conversion what?" Lily asked as she ran beside this man, someone who she'd honestly just met and could be a complete and utter nutter, her fingers tightly joined with his so that she didn't lose him or have her arm yanked from its socket. She refused to let this man out of her sight until he gave her some answers, especially about what had happened at the bookshop.

"A cyber conversion unit, don't you listen?" He asked, panting slightly from their run as he shoved his glasses back up the bridge of his nose to their original position. "It's a cyber-conversion unit." He repeated as they ducked behind an alcove, both breathing heavily and glancing about at people who walked past and gave them incredibly odd looks. A few young girls stopped to stare at the man and Lily did admit that he wasn't exactly ugly with his angular cheekbones, strong jawline and long nose.

The man turned to her, hazel eyes glinting with a weird mixture of adventure, absolute worry and sadness. "Oh you silly human beings, don't understand a thing. How do you even manage?"

Frowning at him, Lily jerked her hand from his and crossed her arms over her chest, analysing him for a long moment, at war whether or not to trust this stranger that had just come into her life.

"Did you just insult me? You do realise I still have a cricket bat, right?" She held the heavy wooden bat up, one red eyebrow arching.

"Violent too." He muttered to himself as he pulled the torch he'd been using at the bookshop out of his back pocket. Up close Lily started to notice that it was an incredibly odd looking torch, definitely not one that could be purchased from a department store. The handle was long and thin with a blue light coming out of the end. It looked to be made by a metal that was definitely not from Earth, she had her mind scream at her. She tried to push it away. Of course it was Earth materials, it wasn't like he was an alien, after all.

He held it up, gazing at a blue gauge on the side as it made an odd sound, sort of like a high tech beeping. As he analysed whatever information the torch was delivering his mouth settled into a hard line.

"You're calling me violent!? People I've known for years are lying dead in that bookshop with those…with whatever was in there! All I know is that isn't bloody human! And what the hell is that stupid device!? " Lily shouted, channelling all the hurt, confusion and worry she was feeling into screaming at him as she snatched the bleeping metal object from his hands. The only tell for her emotions was the fact that she continued to run her hands through her hair while gnawing at her lower lip. Maybe…maybe that cyber doohickey was alien…maybe the man wasn't human either. Here she was, revisiting this point yet again.

The stranger looked incredibly startled, looking down at his left hand at where his device used it be. "Oi, give that back! That's incredibly rude, stealing a man's sonic screwdriver." He sounded slightly annoyed, but intrigued at the same time.

Lily shook her head, holding it away from him stubbornly. "Not until you start giving me answers." She desperately had to know what was going on. Who this man was, what the thing in the bookshop was and how the bloody hell she was going to help destroy whatever it was.

He rolled his eyes and reached for the device, frowning. "I haven't exactly been withholding information, if that's what you're implying. I told you the name. _You _just haven't been asking the right questions, Red."

Lily adjusted her hold on the device, running her fingers over the smooth metal of the entire thing. Definitely not a metal she could recognise, but that didn't mean she had to go off and assume it was alien.

"I only want to know two things; what's your name and are…are…" she sighed and just decided to go with her gut instinct and ask about the niggling alien issue, "You alien?" She finished, glancing up at him with her eyebrows arched.

He grinned a cocky half smile at her, holding his hand out to shake hers. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey."

Lily initially froze, frowning at him. "You're kidding, right? Remus put you up to this, didn't he? He's fallen in with the wrong crowd, a group of absolute gits.'  
The Doctor shook his head, reaching and plucking his device from her hand. "This is my sonic screwdriver, Red-"

Lily interrupted him, frowning a lot deeper. "I have a name, you know? The majority of the human race has names and you better start using mine."

The Doctor shrugged and threw the device into the air, catching it easily and without effort. "Alright then, what's your name? And be quick about it, we have a cyber conversion unit to destroy."

"Lily Evans, and why should I trust you? You could be working with those…those things." Lily pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall.

"Well, Evans, I'm the Doctor, so you can trust me." He grabbed her hand again, grinned and started towing her towards somewhere, muttering to himself excitedly.


End file.
